The Outsider's Oneshots
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: Just a few one shots of Ponyboy getting whooped by his big brothers when he needs it. DOn't like, don't read. The Outsiders is my alltime favorite book and movie. And I can't help but thinking he'd get more than just grounded when he acted up around his big brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy sat, chewing on his fingernail outside of the principal's office. Darry was gonna ground him until he was 18 - if he was lucky.  
"Ponyboy Michael," he heard Darry's voice from the doorway. First and middle name? He was dead. Only thing that could make it worse was if there'd been a 'Curtis'.  
"Yeah Dar?"  
"Wanna try that again kid?" Yep. Dead. He was in serious trouble if Darry was looking for a 'sir' in his reply.  
"Y-Yes sir?"  
"In here with us please," it wasn't a request.  
Ponyboy got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack, following Darry back into the office.  
"Two day's suspension," the principal was explaining. "That's what both of the boys are getting. I won't tolerate fist fights in this school Ponyboy."  
"Yes sir," Ponyboy scuffed his foot against the floor, he wasn't feeling so tuff anymore.  
"I'm letting you off easy this time Ponyboy. I don't usually have any trouble from you, I hope you aren't planning on making this a habit."  
"No sir. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
"See to it that it doesn't. You can go by your classes before you leave to ask for any work you'll be missing."  
Darry opened the door and pushed Ponyboy out into the hallway firmly, "go to your classes and get your work. I'll be in the truck."  
"Yes sir," Ponyboy figured he should keep up with extra manners to try and earn some brownie points, maybe he'll be able to sit next week.  
Ponyboy went by his classrooms and got his assignments for the next two days, and what pages of his textbooks he needed to read, before finding Darry waiting at the truck - and he still looked pissed.  
"Darry -"  
"Save it Ponyboy. I get a call from your principal to come get you - which means I have to leave work, because you got in a fist fight with some kid? What were you thinking?" Darry started in on him as he fired the truck to life.  
"I wasn't..." Ponyboy had gotten into a fist fight with one of his classmates because the other boy said 'pony bumped into Him.'  
"Exactly. Ponyboy, you need to use your head for more than just hooks! If someone starts a fight with at school you walk away and find a teacher!"  
"I'm really sorry Darry."  
"I bet you are. When we get home I want you waiting in my room. Got it?"  
"Got it..." Ponyboy stared out the window for the rest of the way home, he was gonna get it.  
When they pulled into the driveway, Ponyboy grabbed his backpack and ran inside - not bothering to even answer soda's confused exclamation at his brother being home at noon on a Wednesday.  
When Darry came in a few seconds later, Sodapop asked "what y'all doing home?"  
"Pony got suspended until Monday for fist fighting. So I had to go get him."  
"Pony? Why was he fighting?"  
"He said the other kid started it, saying he was accusing Pony of shoving him. But Ponyboy still threw the first punch."  
"What you gonna do?"  
"What did dad do, when you got in that fight in middle school?"  
Soda groaned at the memory, his dad had spanked him before they even left the school that day. "Don't be to harsh on him, Dar. He doesn't get whooped often."  
"Maybe That should change," Darry grumbled as he hit the shower so he could calm down before punishing his kid brother.  
It was times like these when Darry really missed just being the cool older brother. Raising a teenager was hard, and he hated having to dish out punishments - but it was necessary to make sure Pony grew up good.  
Darry got dressed and went to his bedroom to find Ponyboy sitting on the bed with his head down, waiting. "Alright Ponyboy."  
The boy looked up and his face went into a pout, "Darry. Please don't - I swear it won't happen again."  
"I know it won't, because the next time you think about getting into fights you'll remember you're backside on fire. Now come on." Darry put one of his legs on the bed frame and crooked a finger at Ponyboy.  
"Soda -"  
"Is watching tv, now come on Ponyboy. My patience is very thin today."  
Ponyboy gulped, standing up and unbuttoning his jeans nervously. "Please -" The kid was cut off by Darry grabbing his arm and dragging him over his big brother's knee. "I'm too old..." he spoke to himself, embarrassed that he was still getting put over his brother's knee at 14.  
"You'll be to old when you don't fit over my knee," Ponyboy answered by yelping as he felt a hard hand paddle his boxerclad bottom.  
Darry's hands were hard and calloused from where he worked on roofs all day. Pony once told Sodapop that Darry's hands were as hard as a paddle, so there was no use in using one. "I don't want another phone call like that again." Darry lectured as he landed another hard fall of his hand.  
"Ow! Dar! That smarts!" Ponyboy grabbed at the comforter in front of him, his rear end already stingy awful - and he'd only gotten two smacks! He sure didn't feel tuff anymore, that's for sure. Two swats from his big brother and he was already hollering.  
"If I ever have to come pick you up for fighting during a work day again, _I. Will. Take. A. Hairbrush. To. Your. Sorry, behind. little. Boy._" He punctuated each emphasized word with smack to Ponyboy's bottom.  
Ponyboy groaned, trying to stay quiet as he was paddled by his brother's rough hand. "I'm sorry Darry! Ow! Please! It really stings!" He started to kick his feet against the bed, he wasn't allowed to try and dodge the hits so he drummed his feet childishly.  
"That's the point of a spanking Ponyboy Curtis!" Darry moved his smacks to pony's thighs, moving onto the next phase of the spanking.  
"Ow Ow!" Ponyboy reached back to protect his thighs, only for Darry to grab his hand and pin it to his back. Ponyboy started to cry now, the hand that was pinned in place grabbing at Darry's for comfort.  
"Just a few more pone. Am I gonna have to repeat this lesson?"  
"No! Please stop!" The kid started to sob as his bottom ached and burned.  
After a barrage of fast smacks landed to his thighs, Darry finally stopped smacking the kid's quivering behind. "Alright pony. It's all over." He let go of pony's hand to rub circles in his kid brother's back.  
"I'm sorry Darry. I didn't mean for you to have to leave work." Ponyboy cried over his brother's lap,  
"I could use the rest," Darry laughed softly, helping Pony stand to his feet.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
Darry pulled the boy into a hug, letting Ponyboy cry into his chest. "No baby. I was just disappointed in you. You don't usually get into trouble at school. And now you've got two days of extra chores. Cause you ain't gonna lay around."  
Pony groaned, but nodded. After Ponyboy calmed down, the two went out the living room.  
"...D-Dally?" Ponyboy's face lit up a hundred shades of red. "How long you been here?"  
"Long enough to think Darry was in there killing you. I bet he barely even touched you." Great, not only did Pony just get his ass tanned, but Dallas Winston got to hear the whole thing.  
"Pony sure likes the theatrics," Darry ruffled up pony's hair as the kid looked like he could die of shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Sodapop has never had to spank his little brother before. That usually fell to Darry, but Darry wasn't here right now.  
Soda had Ponyboy come to work with him, since he was grounded for missing curfew he and wasn't staying home alone with both brothers at work.  
"Ponyboy get back down in the office. I won't tell you again."  
"Awh shucks Soda. I already did all my homework. I'm just bored."  
"Well you can sit in all that Boredom so maybe you'll get home when Darry says too."  
"Can't I help you with a car?"  
"No. Now go sit down or else."  
Ponyboy rolled his eyes, going back to the office and sitting down with a huff. "He sure can be a brat," Steve laughed at his friend's little brother, wiping some oil from his face (all it did though was smear it further across his face). "You're too much a softie to tan the kid anyways."  
Soda and Steve went back to the car they were currently working on. Leaving Ponyoy in the gas station's office to wallow in his thoughts. "So not fair. At least at home there's a tv..."  
When he noticed soda was preoccupied, he got up and started to mess with one of the cars sitting in the garage. He was just gonna look under the hood, he wasn't gonna hurt nothing.  
"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" A death sentence was just issued. "Step away from that car this instant."  
"I didn't break nothing -"  
"and you're damn lucky for that too. I told you to stay in the office and not to touch any of these cars!" Sodapop grabbed his brother by the ear.  
"Ow! That hurts soda!"  
"Not as much as this whopping you have in store for you is gonna hurt!"  
"You've never -" Ponyboy groaned softy as his ear was pulled, Soda was leading him back to the office. His impending doom just behind that door.  
"Maybe I should've a long time ago! Then you'd mind me when I tell you to do something!"  
"I will Soda. Please, there's lots of folks around..."  
"You shoulda thought of that." When they got into the office, Sodapop closed the door and dragged Ponyboy over to the desk.  
"Soda, I'll listen I swear. I won't leave this room for the rest of the day. Promise."  
"I know you will. And you'll be sitting here with a sore bottom since you wanted to be a brat."  
Soda pulled his brother over his lap, Making the kid blush gently at the thought of everyone in the station knowing what was happening. Ponyboy couldn't believe that his happy go lucky big brother was about to tan his hide. Why couldn't he just listen?  
Soda landed a sharp swat to the kid's Jean covered rear. His hand wasn't as hard as Darry's, and it didn't hurt near as much. But it still surprised Ponyboy, and left a slight sting. "You're already grounded for disobeyin', if I was you I wouldn't be showing my ass off! Because all it gets you is a lickin'!"  
Ponyboy groaned softly, at least it didn't hurt that much, so he was able to stay still and quiet. His pride was wounded more than anything. Soda noticed the lack of noise and kicking he knew Pony was infamous for. "It doesn't seem like I'm getting through to you."  
"W-What. Wait! Soda stop!" He felt his jeans being tugged off. There was also a ruler laying nearby on the desk that soda grabbed and then Pony really ramped up his pleading. "No no! I get it soda! I'll listen - Ow!"  
"Now that I have your attention!" He landed a snap of the ruler again and pony yelled loudly. "I may not get on you like Darry! And I definitely don't get after you like I should! But I still expect to be listened to and respected!"  
"I'll listen!" Ponyboy kicked his feet against the floor, the sting building up and making him crazy. "I respect you!"  
"You certainly don't show it!" Ponyboy felt guilty. Soda didn't get stern with him often, and he really didn't get on him that much. He really should listen to him when he told him something. And now he'd pushed his brother to throwing him over a knee and paddling him like some little kid.  
"Ow Ow Ow!"  
"I'll make this a habit if I need to Ponyboy! I've been to lax with you, and it's showing in your attitude towards me!"  
"No! You don't have too! Ow! Please Soda! I'm begging!" He felt another sharp crack of the ruler hit his thighs, making him break and start crying.  
Ponyboy grabbed his brother's pants leg and cried into them, trying not to be too loud. Which was useless, anyone inside Could hear what was happening. Soda stopped when Ponyboy broke into loud cries, and started to rub his back gently. "Alright Pone."  
Pony jumped up and buried his face into Soda's chest. "I'm sorry Soda! I do respect you I swear! I'll listen to whatever you say! Please don't hate me! Ow!"  
Soda had smacked his throbbing behind roughly, "Don't say something like that Ponyboy! I could never hate you."  
"I'm sorry." Pony cried into soda's shirt.  
"I don't know how Darry does this," soda said to himself as he cuddled Ponyboy in a hug.  
The two sat in the office chair for a few minutes until Steve knocked on the door "sorry Soda. But boss wants this car done now."  
"Alright honey. I gotta get back to work. But I'll check on you in a bit. And then I got my lunch break soon."  
"Okay..." Ponyboy pulled his jeans back up now as Soda got up and followed Steve, leaving the door open so he could keep his eye on Ponyboy.  
"I didn't think you had it in you Soda. You're always babyin' him I never thought you'd actually give him a lickin'. Had the whole shop staring at the door as the kid hollered."  
Ponyboy groaned at that thought, and eased himself into the desk chair, wincing slightly.  
After Soda got off work, Darry was driving by from his own workplsce and picked them up. And he couldn't help but laugh when he heard soda had spanked Ponyboy. "I'm sorry pony," he laughed at his kid brother's dejected look. "I never thought Soda would ever tan your hide. About time."  
"Darry!" Pony complained, wanting nothing more to go home and hide in bed now.


End file.
